warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saving the Kits
Saving the Kits is a short official scenario for the Warriors Adventure Game. It involves a patrol who must find some kits who have wandered away from the queens. Requirements The game is played by at least two players, guided by a Narrator. The recommended or maximum number of players is not known. Players need one character sheet each, and the Narrator needs the printed version of the scenario description. Each player assumes the role of a cat character, newly made young warriors, having a set of attributes created according to the rules and guidelines of the game. The cats may be either from the same Clan, or different Clans. Location The adventure takes place in The lake territories. Progress The Island If the cats are from different Clans, the adventure begins at the Island during a Gathering (if they are from the same Clan, this part is ignored and the Narrator begins with the Lost Kits section). During this Gathering, Firestar announces that a group of kits has recently gone missing. Lost Kits The Narrator describes the circumstances in which the kits have vanished, and answers the questions of the players. If the characters have a high Ponder skill, they will be able to get more information. It is recommended to check out the meadow near the Horseplace and an outcropping of rocks just beyond it. The group must decide if they check out the meadow or the rocks first, or look for tracks. Meadow The cats arrive at a sunlit meadow where they look for the kits. If they have a low Focus skill, they are distracted from their mission by the beauty of the meadow and fall asleep. If they pass the Focus check, however, they can go on with their search, and use Listen, See, Smell and Ponder checks. Eventually, they can head for the far side of the meadow (where they hear some rustling), go to where poppy grows (if they remember it), or decide to leave and check out the rocks. Tracks The cats find tracks in the mud, one heading for the meadow, and the other towards the rocks. Rocks The cats can tell from the paw prints that the kits indeed wander this way, but cannot pinpoint their location. They can poke around to find more clues, examine a small cave entrance, or go back to the meadow. Distracted If the cats fell asleep during exploring the meadow (after being distracted by the sunshine or eating poppy seeds), or if they run away from the snakes, Firestar gets very angry. It is revealed that another group of warriors had already found the kits. The adventure is over, and the group has failed. ''' Skunk If the cats decide to check the far end of the meadow, they will meet a skunk. The cats can decide to run away, fight it, or do nothing. If they get away successfully, they return to the meadow. If they are too slow, the skunk sprays them. Poppy If the cats decide to check the poppy plants in the meadow, they will not find the kits there, but will be affected by the smell of the plants. If their Focus skill is high enough, they can get away, and go back to the meadow. If not, they either fall asleep, or get sick. Kits If they decided to check out the cave entrance at the rocks, the warriors find the kits near the cave entrance, on a small ledge, and some snakes want to attack them. The group can choose to run away, in this case, the adventure ends. They can also choose to fight the snakes. Sick If the warriors get sprayed by the skunk or eat too many poppy seeds, they get sick and are taken back to the Clan camp. It is revealed that another group of warriors had already found the kits. '''The adventure is over, and the group failed. Skunk Fight The cats choose to fight the skunk. The rules of fighting are described in the presentation of Adventure Game. If they defeat it (or run away), they can return to the meadow. If they are knocked out, they are rescued and taken back to the camp. Snake Fight There are two snakes menacing the kits. They are not too strong, but their bites are poisonous. If they are defeated, the kits are saved. If the cats are knocked out, they are rescued and taken back to the camp. Hurt If the warriors get badly hurt in the fight with the skunk or snakes, they are rescued and taken back to the Clan camp. It is revealed that another group of warriors had already found the kits. The adventure is over, and the group failed. Rescue If the warriors defeat the snakes, they are able to rescue the kits and escort them back to the Camp. The adventure is over, and the group accomplished the mission. Flowchart Ending If the group fails in their mission (get hurt, sick, distracted), they will not receive any experience points. If they manage to save the kits, each character gets Experience points. The adventure can be replayed any number of times, but a character may get points only once. See also *Warriors Adventure Game *Kit *PDF Version Notes and references Category:Warriors Adventure Game